All together now
by rea22
Summary: a story between Katniss, Peeta and Gale set after the death of President Snow and the rebellion.love triangle except lemons Disclaimer: the characters in this story are not mine they belong to the hunger games and ultimatly suzanne Collins


**Chapter 1: Surprise Guest **

**Katniss P.O.V**

"_**Deep in the meadow,**_

_**Under the Pillow.**_

_**A bed of grass, **_

_**A soft green pillow."**_

As I dream the words I remember the suffering of the dark days, heightened by the constant threat of reapings and subsequent death in the arena. The days when the capitol and it's ridiculous ways were an enviable power, lorded over us outlying districts like moths to the flame, those were the days of the Peace Keepers, ironically named as they did not bring peace or redemption to the Districts of Panem but instilled an unrelenting fear into the hearts of the districts people. They were trained from adolescence to the brutish way of district two thus handy in combat. The held power and strength which defied the odds for districts such as mine.

But those where the dark days. After the final rebellion much changed, peace and honour were restored to Panem and the communication between the districts bridged. Life is much fairer, more just … more bearable, due to trade and transportation. You rarely hear of starvation and the capitol propaganda has been quashed caused by the district rising against the Capitol a year ago when I became the sole purpose for survival their Mocking jay, symbol of my defiance and will to live during the games fuelled by the incessant rage of President snow; a power hungry man who hated underdogs and systematically caused the down fall of many districts in the belief that _a little bit of hope was ok if contained but a lot was dangerous. _Is keeping the districts separate allowed indulgence of fears and seeming approval of his sadistic ways. His version of control allowed the yearly killing of 24 Panem citizens for his and the capitols pleasure ….. God forbid they dot enjoy the bloodshed in the arena.

Now life is much simpler… easier. I ….I mean we are starting to rebuild our lives in district 12 my true home where I live with Peeta; a boy who fought alongside me in the 74th hunger games and the quarter quell an also in the rebellion risking our lives at every turn. Over the months I have softened to his company. When I'm with him things are bearable , I begin to let my guard down which scares me more than anything but he makes it okay by holding me close in a warm embrace. The victor's village (our new home) where no terror lies and both rich and poor are no united in their unadulterated hate of our oppressors and pain for our fallen. We held vigil for our fallen before we all separated, some going to district 2 … that's where gale went ….

Gale a friend. best friend who protected me from the horror but also from myself enveloped in his serenity, never telling of the love he felt for me until push came to shoe and the performance with Peeta at the Hunger Games and could hold the passion in no longer, caught between the two I added fuel to the fire by falling for both of them in equal measure causing Gale to leave thus giving Peeta a chance.

The glow of the daydream fades as I hear a distant click of the front door closing. I didn't recognise the softy footsteps though they seem awfully familiar….. Who could it be ….an intruder perhaps …? I crept out of my room at the top of the stairs looking over the mahogany banister, when I hear a crash a plate broken perhaps I must say something ….. I must stay in control.

"Who is it" I bellow my voice slightly shaky with fear.

Gale: "really Catnip" the sign of endearment startled me slightly … an old friend stepped into the light making flush into anxiety. It couldn't be could it …? I run clumsily down the stairs tripping over the final step and landing haphazardly in gale's arms .as I feel myself fall I clutch onto Gale's arms " still clumsy as ever ….. I see.

I look into his eye and tears of sorrow threaten to destroy my composure "Don't you dare Gale … you left without saying goodbye…don't you dare come back and pretend everything is okay (my pace quickening as the emotion grew in my voice, swelling in my chest)…..I needed you Gale ….I lost everything, prim is dead and you leave me. What the hell Gale?!"

As I screamed he stared with an unblinking gaze at m sorrowed expression as my arms flail and my tars fall he crushes me to his chest. As he swiftly released his grip he speaks in a tare that emulates a whisper "I know Katniss… I had to go to give you and Peeta fighting chance. He loves you Katniss, I mean really love you. He'd die for you. How can I possibly get in the way of that?" As the words echo into my on consciousness, I hear the unrelenting slam of footsteps which are unmistakeable. He has come home. The atmosphere still, there is a definite chill in the air, an uncomfortable stillness which isolates the tension inn the room.

Peeta: "gale" said in a voice if command a hint of sorrow in is arrival.

Gale: "Peeta" the reply similar bum or bold in its retrieval.

Peeta: "when did you return?"

Gale: "about five minutes ago"

Peeta: oh

Gale: I managed to scare her somehow

Peeta: errrr how did you get in?

Gale: "the door was left on it lath" as gale turns towards me I blush slightly at my mistake.

Peeta: "oh" the all-knowing look between Peeta and Gale unsettles me reminding me of our time in district 13 when Gale becomes the protector once more and my heart temporarily belongs to him. Gale recognises the unnerved look upon my face and simply uttered "I should go" he turns and walks towards the door leaving me abashed. But its Peeta's reaction who surprises all "No… stay for dinner …. Like old times."

I looked at Peeta in confusion; "like old times" what could he possibly mean. Gale's melodic voice cuts through my thoughts "I don't want to intrude"

Peeta "you're not …. You should stay for dinner. It's been a long time since we've seen you. We have a lot of catching u two do."

Gale: I suppose you're right…ok …. I'll stay for dinner

I look between them not sure what just happened, confused by the solitude and understanding between them …. Is there something I missed? I spoke in a peaked voice which startled both parties "Peeta can I speak to you for a second in the kitchen; a monosyllabic statement uttered for his lips "sure".

We walked to the kitchen in silence as soon as I reached he doorway I turned and whispered "Peeta what's going on … I swear I had no idea he was coming round. He doesn't have to stay if you don't want him too. Peeta moved closer and cut me off mid ramble "I know … its okay…. He makes you happy. That's all that matter"

Katniss: what …I.

Peeta: shh… just enjoy it Katniss. Smiling lifted my chin with his hand softly saying "go on, you have some major catching up to do"

Katniss: okay. I run like a giddy child on Christmas morning into the arms of gale who from shock stood there before picking me up and swinging me around which caused me to giggle reminding me of the good times. I saw Peeta out of the corner of m eye suppressing a mile resounding from his hips … this makes me happy.


End file.
